Hydrocarbon emissions from automotive vehicles are subject to strict governmental regulations. It is known to associate a vapor collection system with a vehicle's fuel storage system. Volatized fuel from a fuel tank is temporarily stored in a vapor collection canister. At times, the collected fuel vapors are purged to the engine intake manifold via a canister purge valve. There, vapors entrain with combustible mixture flow into the engine where they are combusted. Precise control of purge flow is important in complying with relevant regulations and obtaining proper engine operation. Accordingly, it is known to utilize pressure compensated, electrically controlled canister purge valves. It is believed that integration of a canister purge valve with an engine intake manifold can provide certain advantages and benefits, when compared with known mountings of canister purge valves remote from an intake manifold.